


Shaken, not Stirred - Epilogue Part 1

by LovingGwendolaj



Series: Shaken, Not Stirred [2]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Epilogue, F/M, RPF, Romance, Smut, bond, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: The first of a series of epilogue which continue the story of Gwendoline and Nikolaj’s relationship after the events of Shaken, Not Stirred.Summary of original: (When her agent came to her with a new role - the first female lead in a new Bond movie - Gwen was skeptical. The role was hers if she wanted it, but the Bond franchise was a bit too mainstream and cheesy for her. After careful consideration though, she decided she can’t possibly turn down the opportunity to help others who have paved the way for changed female roles in film. Things get interesting when she discovers who could be cast as her sexy Bond Boy sidekick and love interest. It’s been many years since she last worked with Nikolaj, but their onscreen chemistry always sizzled. Now that he’s divorced though, will their off screen chemistry rise to a new level?)***This work is RPF
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Series: Shaken, Not Stirred [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565968
Comments: 27
Kudos: 66





	Shaken, not Stirred - Epilogue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the first instalment. I really miss this fic and all the fun we had along the way. I’m trying to group these epilogues into a series with the original but I’ve never done it before so hopefully I don’t mess that up 😂😂
> 
> I would love to hear what you think 😘😘❤️❤️

“I can’t believe what you did,” Gwen commented, taking her second walkthrough their new home. Nik was enjoying the look on her face as she went from room to room. He had known from the moment he’d taken a look at the place that she would love it. 

“Honestly, I was taking a pretty big chance at you being even more angry at me than you already were,” he replied, trailing after her. “But when you left I had no idea if you would ever be back and I also felt pretty bad that your real estate agent missed out on the commission.” When they had their one and only huge fight and Gwen took off for London, Nik had bought the house that her real estate agent had texted her about. It really was perfect for her and he wanted to make sure she would have the chance at purchasing it - even if they didn’t get back together. 

There was a short term rental opportunity when he bought the home and Nik agreed to let them move in after he purchased the place. He hadn’t had any immediate need for the house and he actually planned on it being a rental property investment if things with Gwen didn’t turn around. They had turned around though and he told her what he’d done while they were still in Russia - no more secrets, he’d learned his lesson. 

“That’s not what I mean,” Gwen replied. “I can’t believe you rented it so we couldn’t move in right away.” She went out onto the front porch, which overlooked the Pacific ocean. “I’m in heaven,” she sighed, twirling around happily. 

Nik caught her when she spun back to face him. “It gave us the opportunity to spend time in London, then find a new home in Denmark and begin to pack up my place here in LA.” When filming was done they had flown to London and stayed at Gwen’s home. He had properly met her incredible Mum and fell in love with her immediately. After London they went to Denmark and did some searching until they found the perfect home that they both loved. It was a time of new beginnings and it just felt right to find a place together. It was also part of the reason they were giving up his home in LA and moving to the new house. There were memories of his past life and while they were special to him and always would be - it just felt right to begin fresh and make it their own. 

Gwen let him hold her and it felt amazing as always. While in Russia they had decided they were going to keep their relationship quiet from the public for a while. They had just been through a rough patch and it made sense to both of them to navigate the new path they were on without the distraction or interruption of the public reaction. There were rumors of course because they had been spotted together in public a few times, but they hadn’t made any comments at all about their relationship status. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for all of this at once?” Nik asked. “It’s going to be a lot in just a few days.” 

“The moving company is coming tomorrow. They literally do everything. We could sit here on the porch all day if we wanted to,” she replied. “So the move is really not a huge deal. And I’m so excited for the premier I’m probably not going to sleep anyway,” Gwen added. 

“I’ll find a way to tire you out,” he replied suggestively, as he grabbed her ass. 

“Oh you can try, but we both know how that turns out - someone has an orgasm and is snoring 5 minutes later, while someone else has an orgasm, or two, and is wide awake for hours,” she teased. 

“The little amount of sleep you get on a regular basis worries me,” he said, actually quite serious. There were multiple nights in a row she only got 4-5 hours of sleep or less. He had always worried it wasn’t healthy. 

She shrugged, “My body is used to it by now. I stopped sleeping when I hit puberty and I’ve never slept well since. But I get a lot done in the wee hours of the morning.” 

“Yeah, like catching up on all the social media notifications you’ve incurred over the day?” he teased. 

“Yes - very important things like that.” She gave him a sly look. “Speaking of social media - are you ready for our big moment?” 

Nik nodded and pulled the house keys out of his pocket. They had decided a few days earlier that they would become official with an instagram post so when they were to the premier that weekend it would already be out in the open. It was time - and it also didn’t hurt that it would hopefully bring a little extra attention to the movie too. The PR team had booked him and Gwen for a massive tour of talk shows in both LA and New York and they were attending them all together instead of solo. 

Gwen pulled out her phone and they cuddled together for a selfie. He held up the key in front of them and she took the picture. She made sure to crop it close so there was no way any identifying features would show up that might help crazy stalkers figure out where they lived. He watched as she furrowed her brow and started to work posting it. “Post it as a photo or in an Instastory?” she asked. 

“Photo,” he replied. “Might as well make sure it’s there permanently.” 

“New home. New beginnings,” she said slowly as she typed the words. “Hashtag love. Hashtag my bond girl.” Nik rolled his eyes at the fact that she couldn’t help but tease him. That would never change though and he never wanted it to. “And done.” 

He put the key back in his pocket and they walked over to the edge of the porch and leaned on each other as they looked out at the ocean, sparkling in the sunlight. It wasn’t long before his phone started going crazy with texts. All their friends and family already knew they were a couple, so he was surprised that so many of them still sent congratulations. There was on from Filippa that made him smile - Tell Gwen she looks beautiful. Love you both. “Filippa says you look beautiful,” he said, passing on the message. 

Gwen burst out laughing. “I’m supposed to tell you that you look like a dork from Safina.” Both of his girls had warmed up to Gwen from the first time they all went out to dinner. Safina was quite enamoured because she wanted to be a model and Gwen had a lot of experience in the field. She had even set up a meeting with her agency and Safina was going to be part of a show the following month. If things went well, there was a good chance they would sign her. 

“Both such sweet girls,” he joked. 

“I really do adore them both so much. Filippa is so much like you and Safina reminds me of myself a lot. I’ve really only got to know them in the last 10 months, but I can’t imagine my life without them already,” Gwen admitted. It made him beam with pride to know his girls cared for each other that much. 

He looked down at his phone again and realized the last text that came in was from his ex wife. “Uh oh,” he muttered, worried about what Nukaka might have to say. It had been quite a while since he’d heard from her, but with the girls being adults they didn’t have the need to communicate as much. He breathed a sigh of relief when he read the text. It was in Danish. He showed Gwen and translated for her. “It’s from Nukaka. It says - Congrats. I’m really happy for you guys. The girls love Gwendoline and I’m glad they have you both in their lives. All the best.” 

“Is it sincere?” Gwen asked curiously. They honestly hadn’t talked much about Nukaka, but Gwen knew there were some jealous moments way back during their Game of Thrones times. 

“Yeah, I’m positive it is,” he nodded. “She’s always told it like it is and there’s really no reason for her to text me and lie.” 

“Well, that’s very kind of her to do then,” she said, with one of her radiant smiles. In the amount of time it took Gwen to utter those 9 words her phone buzzed with 4 texts. “I can’t deal with all of this coming in at one time,” she sighed, slipping her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. “How about we go bless the house with our very first fuck under our new roof?” 

“Mmm,” he groaned. “I love the way you think. But there’s not a bit of furniture in there.” The house was completely empty until the movers brought in all their things the next day. 

“Do you remember our first time?” she asked with a naughty grin. 

“Of course I do,” he replied, his mind instantly conjuring up images of how he’d fucked her up against a wall when they were rehearsing a scene from the movie. 

“Let’s recreate it, shall we?” Gwen took his hand and led him inside, letting go to start removing her clothes once they were in. 

“Just how accurate are we doing this?” he asked. “Are we like blocking the scene again and everything, or just banging up against the wall?” 

“I want our first fuck in this house to be just like our first fuck every. Everything and anything you can remember,” she replied. “We can start in the bathroom and pick up from where I’m sitting on the counter in my underwear and you’re totally naked.” 

His body was raging with excitement at the thought of her plan. He could easily reenact the whole thing because it was a moment he would remember for his entire life. He was pretty sure he even knew the lines still - not that there were many of them. 

The guest bathroom in the new house was on the opposite side of the hall, but it wouldn’t make a difference once things got rolling. He had his clothes off and was chasing after her sexy ass, covered in peach colored lace. The panties she wore that first night were blue - he would never forget that detail. They were his favorite pair she owned just because it took him back to that night whenever he saw her in them. 

When they got into the bathroom, which was a lot bigger than the one at his other place, Nik grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her easily onto the bathroom counter - exactly like he had almost a year before. 

He was already completely hard, but as soon as he looked down at her legs spread wide open he felt his cock start to throb. Ironically, no matter how many times he had this gorgeous creature she could always turn him on like it was their first. 

Nik gave her a grin and then it began. The first thing he had done was suck her nipples so he bent his head and took one into his mouth. Gwen moaned and arched her back, responding exactly the same way and Nik couldn’t believe how erotic it was to feel like they were living one of the best moments of his life all over again. 

After releasing her nipple he looked into the mirror. He could remember the look on his face like it was yesterday and there it was again - raw and feral, eyes wild with lust and desire, but this time he saw another truth he hadn’t seen all that time ago - there was also love, so much love. 

He took in all the magic of her delicate and gorgeous body in the mirror and then it was time to get to work. He reached for her panties and Gwen lifted her hips off the counter to let him pull them off, perfectly on cue. He lifted them to his face to drink in her scent, that scent he was so familiar with, before he finally tossed them aside. 

Nik stood between her legs and looked down at her sweet pussy, fully waxed and bare, just like it always was. He wouldn’t have cared if she didn’t wax it, but he had to admit he loved the way it felt on his face, so smooth and soft. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if Gwen remembered every touch and movement like he did. She hadn’t had to do anything until that moment, but as he slowly reached to touch her he saw she was doing the same and he knew she remembered. 

He felt her hand wrap around his cock and gasped with pleasure. His dick throbbed in her grip. It always did. Her hands were so soft, but she knew exactly how he liked to be touched - right from day one it seemed. She was somehow gentle but firm and always confident like she was in everything she did. He closed his eyes as she slowly moved up and down his shaft. Nik could actually remember wondering about her blow jobs while she’d been stroking them. He had expected that she would be amazing at that as well, and he could now confirm she absolutely was. She knew every inch of him and exactly how to please him - just like he did with her. 

It was time for him to get to work so Nik opened his eyes and traced a finger along her slit, just barely grazing her. Gwen’s body shuddered as a low moan escaped her throat. It always made him feel powerful when he could get any sort of response like that from her. He sliped his finger in deeper and then pulled it out and moved his hand to his mouth, making sure she was watching like she had that night and then sucked her flavor off his finger.

The second he pulled his hand away she grabbed the back of his neck and yanked his lips to hers. Her tongue eagerly explored his mouth and they shared her flavor that was still lingering there. Many times she had sucked his dick after it had been inside her and it turned him on every single time to know tasting herself didn’t bother her at all. 

Nik pulled his mouth away from hers and moved to her neck, pressing her up against the mirror in the process. She gasped loudly when her back met the cool mirror. Even if she hadn’t remembered that part, he was sure she would have reacted the same to the cold glass.

It was time for her to speak, but it wasn’t dialogue from the script so he waited with much anticipation to see what she would say in her sexy, sultry voice. “I want you to fuck my pussy,” she whispered seductively. “I want your dick inside me,” she moaned, getting a little louder.

“Big dick,” Nik whispered, correcting her. Gwen glared at him. “I’m sorry, but I literally remember everything and it was big dick.” 

“Fine,” she grumbled. “I want your BIG dick inside me,” Gwen said, dramatically emphasizing big. He gave her a nod of approval and she flipped him off before continuing. “I love a good fuck. Can you do that?” She reached for his cock and started to stroke his shaft again. Before he was with Gwen he’d never had a woman talk dirty to him, but she was incredible at it and did it quite often. He was a lucky, lucky man. 

It was his turn to speak. The words flowed out of him easily. “If we’re going to make it to the fucking you’re going to have to let go of my cock,” he said. “And believe me, I can fuck you as hard as you want. I’ll give you as much as you can take.”

She hopped off the counter and they moved to the next part. Nik was feeling wild with desire by that point. It wasn’t just what they were doing in itself that was sexy, but the memories that flooded back as things progressed. 

When they got to the part where she actually spoke a scripted line she nailed it of course - “Take me to bed - now.” They were immediately all over each other as they kissed and groped their way desperately out into the hallway.

Part way down the hall he grabbed her in his arms and backed her up against the wall. He knew every curve on her body and she fit so nicely into his arms. “I can’t wait any longer,” he panted, reaching his hand down between her legs. It was actually the truth at that point, whether they had been following any sort of script or memory. He really, desperately needed to fuck her. “I’m going to fuck you right here - Gwen.”

Feelings flooded him. Memories. It was craziness. It was like being in a recurring dream. An amazing, sexy, beautiful dream. He had worried back then that maybe Gwen wasn’t interested in actually having sex. He couldn’t help being chivalrous that night and even though he knew he didn’t have to check with her, she wanted to do everything he remembered, so once again he asked - “Are you sure?”

“Oh God, you pick now, right now - this exact moment to get all chivalrous on me?” Gwen drawled, literally word for word from what he remembered - he couldn’t have been more proud of her. “Do you even remember what I - not so subtlely - whispered in your ear a few minutes ago?” 

“Oh I remember. Don’t think I’ll be forgetting that anytime soon,” he replied. That was the absolute truth. Almost a year later and he hadn’t forgotten. His hand was still between her legs, stroking the inside of her thigh. “I just, well, I wanted to be sure you’re sure -” his voice trailed off, as he acted out that moment.

“Wait, are you not sure?” Gwen asked. That moment had shocked him back then. He couldn’t believe she had any doubts of his feelings by that point. And she rarely showed any insecurities so it made it all the more intriguing. 

“What? Are you kidding me? Of course I’m sure. Like I said I just wanted to be sure you’re sure.” His hand moved higher to play with her pussy.

“I’m sure.”

“You’re sure. Good.”

“Oh my God, stop saying ‘sure’ and start fucking me already,” she moaned. That was one of his very favorite moments of banter in their entire relationship. 

He was working his fingers up inside her. He hadn’t known her well back then, but he was absolutely sure he was hitting the right spot this time. “I don’t know, I just can’t really tell if - you’re - sure -” he teased.

With her signature glare she moved his hand away and Nik stood there, waiting with a smile on his face. He’d faked it before, but this time he knew exactly what was coming and he knew he had lots to smile about. She licked her lips as she stared at his cock and then slowly she started to sink to her knees. “Oh fuck, what are you doing?” he groaned.

Gwen stopped and gave him a smirk. “It’s - oh fuck WOMAN,” she corrected him - taking serious joy and pleasure in getting him back. 

Nik laughed and made the correction and then braced himself for what he knew was one delicious blow job. The rest of the encounter was even more erotic than it had been their first time - even with a few interruptions to correct each other and an argument mid fuck about whether he had said ‘good hard fuck’ or just ‘hard fuck.’ As he sometimes did Nik let her win that one - mostly because his cock was buried inside her and he couldn’t really care less at that point. 

There was one part of the encounter they couldn’t control so precisely and that was the moment they would come. Nik knew her well and he could tell when she was getting close, but this time it wasn’t soon enough for him. If he didn’t pull out it was going to end differently than the last time. 

“Sorry, I’ve got to improvise for a moment,” he said, removing his dick and immediately dropping to his knees. Gwen didn’t complain when his mouth found her pussy and not long after his tongue found her clit. When she exploded he couldn’t resist enjoying the burst of flavor in his mouth for a moment before he stood back up and picked up where he left off. 

It only took a few hard and fast strokes before he was right back, teetering on the edge again. Finally he pushed into her one last time, all the way in, right up onto his toes and his body jolted and shuddered. It was unimaginable just how hard his orgasm rocked his body. He couldn’t remember if he’d grunted that loud before, or if he’d even grunted at all, but this time he was loud 

They finished with the same kissing and tenderness, just like their first time, but Nik decided to add something he hadn’t said before, with his dick still inside her, wrapped in each other’s arms. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear. 

“I love you too,” Gwen replied, kissing him tenderly on the forehead. As he pulled out and they sank down the wall to sit naked on the floor side by side he realized it was truly the perfect way to end their reenactment. It was the only thing that he could add to make it even better and even more special. 

“Why didn’t we do that at our place in Copenhagen too?” he asked, as they leaned against each other. 

“There’s still time,” she replied with a laugh. “But every time we move into a new place this is our first fuck ritual - deal?” 

“Oh it’s definitely a deal,” he chuckled. 

Eventually they got up and put their clothes back on. It was time to head back to the other house for one last night there before they officially moved in the next day. “Holy fuck,” he gasped, scrolling through the texts and notifications on his phone. 

“I hear you,” she sighed, doing the same. 

“You’re going to stay up all night responding to each and every one of those aren’t you?” he asked. 

“Probably,” she admitted with a sheepish look. 

“Good, can you reply to mine too?” he teased, taking her hand. They walked out to their car. “I cannot wait to show up at the premier with you on my arm in that sexy silver dress.” 

“Nik,” she squealed. “You peeked,” Gwen said with a pout. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“Whoops,” he laughed, ducking away from the playful smack he was about to get. They argued the entire way back to the house and she threatened to find a new dress. He knew she wouldn’t though. The dress was custom Versace and she was in love with it. It was going to turn some heads. Not just some - everyone would be looking at her all night. But the best part of all was that she was all his and everyone would know it. Nik relished the envious looks he was going to get and he absolutely couldn’t wait for their first public appearance as a couple.


End file.
